coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernie Winter
Bernadine "Bernie" Winter is the mother of twins Paul Foreman and Gemma Winter who turned up on Coronation Street in July 2019 to stay with her daughter and Chesney Brown after becoming homeless. Sometime around 1991 Bernie gave birth to twins Paul and Gemma - with Paul being the eldest of the two by ten minutes. Unfortunately, Bernie was never overly maternal and only Gemma lived with her on the Ecclestone Estate where she fell in with a bad crowd consisting of Callum Logan and Macca. While Paul and Gemma did not grow up under the same roof the pair remained close, although Paul became hostile towards his mother - believing that she was a waste of space. After Gemma caused the death of an elderly woman during a break-in, Paul saw how badly she had been affected being raised by Bernie and took the blame for the crime in order to give his younger sister another chance. Paul was sent to Highfield Prison where he spent years and, upon being released, reconnected with Gemma - although the pair remained estranged from Bernie with Gemma only having occasional contact. In May 2019, Bernie agreed to have Gemma return to live with her after she discovered that she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Chesney's child. When Bernie stood Gemma up she decided instead to stay at a friend's squat, although Chesney brought her back to the street after learning of her pregnancy and Paul comforted Gemma reminding her that their mother had never cared about anyone but herself. By July, Gemma had discovered that she was expecting quads rather than a single child and appeared on Radio Weatherfield in the hopes of gaining donations in preparation for their arrival. Having heard Gemma and Chesney on the radio, Bernie turned up at the Rovers Return and quickly got Gemma on her own by accusing Chesney of being possessive over her daughter. While alone Bernie gave Gemma a sob story - revealing that she was about to be made homeless - and asked to loan some of the donation money. Just as Gemma was about to hand over the cash, Chesney returned and confronted Gemma over her gullibility - refusing to hand over any of the donated money. However, he offered for Bernie to stay at 5 Coronation Street until she got back on her feet. Bernie's behaviour began to unnerve Chesney as she made suggestive comments towards him and walked around the house naked. When Gemma caught wind of this she no longer trusted her mother to be left alone in the house with Chesney and decided to move back in herself. Despite this, Bernie continued to cause problems, stealing a Japanese Maple tree from Victoria Gardens, which Chesney demanded she return. :Jane Hazlegrove previously appeared in Coronation Street as Sue Clayton in 1985, making her one of only five actors who have played a regular character in the show and gone on to make a subsequent appearance in a separate role. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:Residents of Ecclestone Estate Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Winter family Category:2020 minor characters